Os Caídos e os Renegados cap 2
by Biza
Summary: Este eh o capitulo verdadeiro... espero que gostem


Cap. 02 – Deus, preciso de ajuda

Os rapazes não sabiam o que pensar. Castiel entortou a cabeça, com um olhar interrogador. "Como assim Mia? Que tipo de traição?"

A serafim tinha um olhar distante em sua face e começou a falar. "Ainda não sei ao certo, Cas. Mas sei que é o único que pode me ajudar a descobrir as peças-chaves. Afinal, você é o meu melhor amigo, e já fez muito por mim."

"Tudo que eu sei é que Deus está na Terra. Pressenti sua aura. E ele está em perigo.", falou Mia, olhando diretamente para Sam e Dean. "Preciso que vocês o achem."

"Isso é impossível", disse Sam.

"Se nem o Cas conseguiu, fazendo aquele hocus-pocus com o meu colar, como a gente conseguiria?", perguntou Dean.

"Por que, queira ou não eu sou muito mais poderosa do Cas", disse ela, olhando sarcasticamente para Cas, fazendo o semblante do anjo se enrijecer. "Além do mais, desta vez, este objeto,", continuou, tirando do bolso o colar perdido de Dean, "é muito mais poderoso do que antes. Este objeto esteve no Céu."

Dean olhou para o seu antigo colar, relembrando os fatos que se sucederam naquele dia. Não era muito diferente do que sentia por Sam agora. Olhou para seu irmão, que tinha um olhar de dor em seu rosto.

Castiel olhava para o colar, pesaroso. "Você espera que eu te ajude a encontrar o Pai que nunca nos apoiou, que não nos ajudou quando mais precisávamos?", seu tom ficou mais agressivo, e aproximou-se de Mia, agarrando-a pelos braços, "Como ousa pedir que eu tenha fé novamente, principalmente depois de passar um ano consertando o inferno que ele deixou para Miguel cuidar?"

"Cas, eu sei que não é fácil, mas posso provar que ele é real, e que precisa de nossa ajuda.", ao dizer isso, tirou o sobretudo, e depois a blusa. Os caçadores engoliram em seco, felizes por serem ignorados naquele momento. Depois, Mia se aproximou da mesa e pegou a faca de Ruby. Com a mão direita, entalhou um símbolo em seu abdome, parecido com o sigilo de expulsão angelical, mas ao contrário.

"O sigilo de chamamento angelical.", sussurrou Cas. "Peraí, você pretende chamar Deus aqui?", disse Dean. "Não seja estúpido. Deus não é um anjo e eu não tenho tanto poder assim. Pretendo chamar outro anjo. Gabriel"

"Como você vai chamar ele? Gabriel está morto.", disse Sam.

"Acho que todos nós somos prova de que podemos voltar dos escombros da Morte, não acha Sam?, com isso Mia terminou o sigilo, e o pressionou. Uma luz brilhante se fez no ar e atirou todos ao chão. Uma risada familiar conta do recinto.

"Seeenhoras e Senhoreeees, de volta dos mortos, o único, o incomparável, o mais lindo e sexy, Gaaaaaaabriellll!"

Gabriel ainda usava o mesmo corpo que antigamente, e o mesmo sorriso debochado. "Olá, meus queridos. Castiel"

"Gabriel, o que faz aqui? Como você voltou?", disse Cas.

"Como você acha, irmãozinho? Papai me trouxe de volta."

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu sou o Arcanjo da Revelação. Ele só pode se comunicar com os reles mortais através de mim. Sim, estou falando de vocês, Winchesters.".

"Então voltou a ser anjo, Gabriel, por que papai mandou?", disse Dean, se sentindo satisfeito com a mudança. "Sem mais truques, sem estaca de madeira, sem mandar a gente para o maldito seriado policial?"

"É. Já estou com saudades das garotas e do chocolate. Nada que eu não possa compensar com a anjinha do Cas.", disse o arcanjo, piscando para Mia. Mal disse isso, Gabriel foi forçado a se ajoelhar.

"Não se esqueça, Gabriel, de que possuo poderes muito desagradáveis para os anjos. Você não vai querer sentir esta dor para sempre, vai?", disse Mia, e seus olhos ficaram subitamente brancos. Os meninos olharam assustados para Castiel, mas este não parecia incomodado.

"Comporte-se", disse ela, sorrindo alegremente enquanto o arcanjo se levantava, também sorrindo "Desculpe-me, mas sou um pouco sado masoquista"

"Se Deus quer nossa ajuda,", disse Sam, mudando de assunto, "por que ele não veio até nós?"

"Primeiro, porque vocês lesados estavam em cantos diferentes desse mundo. Segundo, porque ele estava em uma espécie de retiro."

"Acho que está na hora de contar a eles o que sabe Gabriel.", aconselhou Mia.

Gabriel bufou de birra e puxou uma cadeira. "Como Mia deve ter falado, todos nós fomos vítimas de uma grande traição. Até Deus não previu essa. O Apocalipse era uma fraude, planejada por Lúcifer e Miguel para assumir o poder do Universo. E agora que os dois estão juntinhos no inferno, graças aos caipiras aqui, nem mesmo Nosso Pai tem poder suficiente para subjugá-los."

"Mas isto é impossível. Como eles podem ter mais poder que Deus?", perguntou Dean.

"Simples, paixão da minha vida.", continuou Gabriel. Este comentário fez Sam entortar o rosto, e Dean dar uma risadinha. "A energia cósmica dirigida para o evento do Apocalipse é imensa, só que ela não foi consumada. E eu entendo bem de coisas não consumadas", disse, dando outra piscadela para Mia."Essa energia foi direcionada para conter Lúcifer. E ele e Miguel estão se aproveitando disso."

"Então, eles querem, literalmente, dominar o universo", disse Dean, ainda não acreditando em tudo aquilo.

"Exatamente, kiddo.", respondeu Gabriel. "Mas antes, eles precisam achar meu Pai, pois Ele tem um objeto muito valioso que os meus queridos irmãos necessitam. O Livro da Vida."

"Este objeto está na Bíblia. É onde estão contidos todos os segredos do Universo e a História da Humanidade.", respondeu Cas. "Exatamente. Vocês têm que achar Deus", disse Gabriel.

"Nós? E quanto a você?", perguntou Dean.

Mia e Gabriel se olharam, e ela tinha um olhar de dor no seu rosto.

OoOoOoOo Fim Capítulo 2


End file.
